ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Of Violent Nature
= Of Violent Nature = Posted by : White_Caribou on Apr 23, 2018, 6:15am - August 21st, Paramount Hill, Estate Offices, Noon - Stella shook hands with the man, Horace Larcher, an estate executive and realtor who ran his business in the Hill. He was lean with dark hair tied into a small pony and a scruffy beard lining his chin, well known to most around Dusk. "Ms. Corbet, good to see you." She remained expressionless as he shook her hand. "I do have to apologize for the sudden loss of David. My condolences." "Cut to it, please. I don't want to be here," she growled. He nodded and motioned for her to take a seat but she'd already gone ahead. Horace unfolded the envelope with a wax seal imprinted with "C" and cleared his throat. He seemed hesitant to take any action at all. "David created his will after his first marriage and I don't blame him, that woman was out of it. I'm almost convinced the crazies are his type," he chuckled. Asshole. "How much do you know about his past wives?" "Not important." "And what of Westley's?" Stella was silent. Who gave two shits about them right now? She was the only one attending the meeting. "I am trying to make simple conversation," he attempted to save himself. "It's hardly simple." Horace pursed his lips and scanned over the paper before sliding it to her across the desk. For David being a man who had so much there was quite little writing. It didn't make sense until you took his unorganized, irresponsible nature into consideration. Then it clicked. Horace continued to speak as she skimmed through slowly but his words didn't matter. Upon my death my property will belong to my brother, Westley Corbet. That includes my home, money, and the Silken Mill which he can make due with as he pleases. He is intelligent and well-behaved despite his beliefs and is the only person I see fit to. Regarding the marriage contract of my current wife --should there be one-- all things entitled to her were in my hands and are now at the hands of my brother. Only those of my direct blood should have access to the Corbet fortune. She will be on her own as she will have no impact within our line of work and will have no value to a deadman's family. Though, as with the mill, he can make different decisions should he find himself further down his do-gooder path. Wait. There was no way she read that right. So she read it again while he kept blabbering on. All things entitled to...belong to Westley... no value. The clock in her chest ticked loudly as her fingertips turned white from gripping the paper. "Does this mean I'm penniless?" Stella looked up with wide eyes, interrupting him. The executive paused. "I don't like bearing bad news. I wish you had gotten some notion ahead of time but the professor recommended it was best to wait until--" "That bastard knew?" "He's known for quite some time. Has his own copy." The woman's rosy lips parted in shock at the thought. Quite some time could have been years. Westley had lied upon being asked if he knew anything because maybe he knew if he'd gotten close to her and David was gone that she would be the girl who would willingly hand everything over just for the love of her man. Naïve and in love and the victim wouldn't even realize what happened-- that she was basically owned by someone else -- just because he said three words. "I love you." It was possible that David had received money from the families of his wives and perhaps when Westley realized how he could benefit from this in the future he made his move. According to what she'd heard before, Stella was the only one Westley didn't aid in finding for his brother. So when Westley found himself in love with the impressionable girl he knew it was time for David to move aside and for him to take the Corbet's lead. That was likely the plan. That would've been easy. But this was Stella. This was a grown woman. She crushed the paper in her palm and threw it at Horace before standing. "This is outrageous. Nobody wants everything one of the oldest families in Dusk has going to the outcast! He'll be a martyr soon enough and it'll all be for nothing. Is the Council aware of what's at stake if this goes through?" "Please lower your voice. I haven't completely spoken to them yet but the estate will be under the city's ownership tomorrow." The conversation was halted when a woman knocked on the door. Upon entering she carried a tray with what was presumably Mr. Larcher's lunch, some cut of meat on a decorative plate with a knife and fork laid out on the sides. Stella's eyes travelled the floor as she thought the will over. Thought her empty pockets over. He swallowed down a lump with a nod to the assistant. "Is there any chance this contains rosemary?" He emphasized which took the lady a moment to recognize. "I'll have to check back with you on that," she had left the room almost as quickly as she had entered. Stella hadn't been aware of the code words they used for security purposes so the phrase didn't scathe the surface of her thoughts. Rosemary was how help was signaled to the staff in secrecy. The door shut. "That's your job, you are responsible for getting things like this put through the elites so we don't run into a shit storm. I won't sit back and let everything be taken from me because of a few words that dead prick jotted down in a matter of minutes. And I won't rest until I get what I want. Deserve." Horace stood to match her, "You have no control on this I'm afraid. David was a good friend of mine as well as most of the Council. He was right to strip a woman like you of every last cent, he could never find the good ones." Her head tilted in offense. "And you have no right to speak to me the way you are now. Show formality and respect when you are lesser." The man's tone became gruff and she sent a wad of spit at his face. His hand raised but before she could let him act she reached forward and clasped the knife from his plate with a clink. A free hand pulled him in by the collar and pressed the blade to his throat. His hands raised in surrender and his breathing became heavy. Clutching the knife so tightly sent a jolt of pain through her loosely bandaged hand. Damn glass. "I know what belongs to me!" she yelled. "Once you're a Corbet you're here for good no matter if it's in your blood. It poisons the heart," her eyes narrowed. "And it poisons everything it touches." The empty brown caverns of his eyes read with immeasurable fear which nearly held her in awe at what she had just caused. She hadn't felt right all morning. "I-I didn't write it, why are you threatening me?" The blade had left a small drop of blood pooling at the end from the pressure. Her eyes pierced into his skin. "Because it was up to you. If they had seen it before this meeting as it's not all as private as I'd assumed I wouldn't need to be doing this!" The shuffling of feet was heard outside. "A corpse can't throw me back to the streets." "You're just as screwed up as the rest of them!" Surely the elites didn't want Westley having everything. He couldn't as long as she lived and breathed, just wasn't fair. Had he mentioned it before the blow might've came a little softer. But if she was wanted on the council by Josiah himself then surely he'd be more than happy to make amends to David's money distribution if it meant Westley had even less power in Dusk. It felt like betrayal but he'd already lied to her about the contents of the will which hurt an incredible amount, but it would even things out. Westley lied and she would manipulate his lie into her favor no matter what it took. Being forced out wouldn't settle for her. Not again. It wasn't long before two security officers had burst into the room to drag Stella away from the desk. The knife clattered onto the wooden floor. She slammed an elbow into the stomach of one which gave her enough momentum to heavily slug Horace across the cheek before being removed from the room and soon after the building. It was no quiet job either. "See to it she is escorted to her home and please, someone keep her there," Horace grumbled massaging his jaw. "Damn animal." Trying to break from the guards' grip was pointless but she still struggled. "It's all wrong! He doesn't know... his place." Drawing attention was the least of her concern whilst crying out, though her voice casually got quieter as she calmed down. "I won't go back to it. I won't..." But she could hear it on their tongues now, whispering with hate and little snickers. The great Stella Poole-Corbet has finally snapped. Everyone saw it coming. Lock her away, now! What a waste of time just to let yourself go. It hurt to think about. She would not be herded into the corners of Rose District because of a deceitful man who didn't know his place. But she knew hers. And she knew her name. And she wouldn't let that rot away in gossip.